Etheria and the Jewel stones
by SanShine
Summary: Blue-eyed, blonde, tall. White supremacist She-Ra betrays the Soviet Horde by joining the Alt-Right Alliance. It is up to force captain and NazBol CatRa to take her former comrade back into the folds of the Red Horde. But an dark entity that shadows and fuels all evil and wars on Etheria has other plans. An epic tale about two friends divided by ideology and the Jewels plot.


Before any defense could get organized, fires had already broken out across the encampment. Screams rang out as panic had already set in. And, with panic, came the eco-fascist Dryl forces. Their makeshift fauna attacks had already breached the walls as their organic tentacles progressed even further into the Soviet horde encampment. "The force lieutenant is dead! Pyotr is dead!" One revolutionist cried out, carrying the red Horde flag as he desperately tried to restore a sense of unity among the defending Red Horde forces. "Long live the revolution! Down with the monarchists!" Before the man could continue another member, a woman with feline ears quickly pushed him down, sending both of them falling to the ground as she swiftly reached for her weapon. "Shut it, dont draw attention! Without the force lie-..." in a flash, she was suddenly cut of as a large tree-shaped shadow passed over her, causing her to quickly dash away in fear. Just in time to save herself, but the flag bearer was not as lucky.

Blasts of fire exploded around the camp, tearing apart plants and eco-fascist Dryl forces with their intense force, sending shrapnel flying in the sky as roars from the tree line pierced the air. "More enemies incoming!" a female voice cried out as a small group of injured fighters that eventually managed to gather together in a circle, their guns at the ready as multiple members shook in terror.

Trembling in terror in the chaos, a young girl, no older than 16, could be seen taking cover behind one of the buildings, the stripes on the brownish skin of her cheeks covered by her arms as she stressfully grasped at her short black hair and cat-like ears. Explosions making her flinch on response until she took the imitative. This was happening, because she had betrayed her. Betrayed the revolution. The Red Horde. She-Ra would pay for this. Her mouth forced itself into a snarling scowl of gritted fangs as her anger shaped itself into something more desperate. Those reactionaries… those monarchists… if only they didn't exist! If only… if only they were just gone! If only they would all just disappear! Without their lies Adora would have never left her.

Just as she was thinking about her former comrade, She-Ra had made her appearance. CatRa had waited for this moment. She ducked out of her cover and went for the k-… CatRa caught herself finishing the thought. _Killing Adora?_ The question left a bitter taste on her mind. _Could she ever kill Adora?_

"CatRa!", She-Ra had interrupted her thought. So much for a surprise attack.

"CatRa, what are you doing here?!", added She-Ra as she had collected herself after seeing CatRa running up to her with drawn swords.

"What am I doing here, Adora?! Are you honestly just asking me, what I am doing here, while you slaughter your comrades in this madness of yours? What you doing fighting the white supremacist monarchists war?", CatRa shouted into her former comrades face.

"You dont understand, CatRa… Ethno-Nationalism und Princesses rule will lead Etheria to a golden dawn never seen before. A new way is coming.", She-Ra proclaimed to her friend. CatRa couldn´t believe what she had just heard. _Ethno-Nationalism_. _Princesses rule. A new way_?

"You have become mad, Adora. A new way? What you are claiming to be something new, is just the same reactionary bullshit we have been fighting all along and what had stopped progress all these centuries. You want to take the powers from the ordinary people again? And give it to these monarchists and their Jewel powers? Wake up, Adora. This is not the way of the revolution. We are supposed to fight the Princesses, not become them."

She-Ra narrowed her eyes on CatRa.

"You hate me, simply because I have become a Princess? So much for the tolerant Left...", Adora said smugly. This will be the Turning Point.

"Dont you hate me too, She-Ra? Hate me of what I am?", CatRa accused She-Ra.

"What do you mean, CatRa? I dont hate you. You are still my best friend. Why should I...?", She-Ra asked honestly not getting the point CatRa tried to make.

"Havent you become a White Supremacist?", CatRa asked.

"Yes, but I dont see where you are going with th-...", She-Ra finally realized where her friend was going with that question.

"So you have finally realized. Yes She-Ra, your best friend is not white. How do you fit that into your little Jewel stone ideology, I wonder?", CatRa had called her out on the one thing Adora was too blind to see. Her best friend wasnt white. CatRa who was like a sister to her, was not white.  
"That doesnt mean that we can not still-...", no She-Ra realized that could not be possible. There was to be no tolerance for the non-white population in the New Etheria she had dreamed and fight for these last weeks. Non-whites only role would be as slaves for their superior masters. Just like that black slave, Glimmer and her had dragged along in their adventures. Cannon fodder, servants, slave workers…

"Do you get it, She-Ra? This is madness. Your ideology is a scam; fueled by the false promises of power by the Jewel stones your kin seems to love so much. They poison your mind and fill it with false dreams of grandeur. For the only purpose of war and destruction. This is what the Jewels are feeding off, She-Ra. They want us to fight. They dont care for which case and what ideology. As long as we fight, they are content.

"I-… But the Soviet Horde...-", She-Ra was beginning to doubt.

"...Is not perfect. I know that better than anyone. Jewels have too much power in our fractions as well. Hadroch should have destroyed that red Jewel stone instead of giving it to Shadow Weaver. See how the Jewel has twisted Shawdow Weavers character. Once she was like a mother to us, now she is filled with coldness and power hunger. This is a big thing, Adora. The enemy is the very foundation of this world power strcuture. But together Adora, we could fight them. Fight the real enemy. Please Adora, we can do this together.", CatRa pleaded to her best friend in a soft and hopeful tone.

"You are right, CatRa… Let´s do this together. Just the two of us."

CatRa and SheRa took each others hands and looked up.

"It wont be easy..."

"Doesnt matter if we do it together."

_

One-shot or full story. Depends on your interest in the story as i have a few other projects Im working at. Also you may take the idea and continue it.


End file.
